


不能说的秘密

by AALPHARU



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	不能说的秘密

不能说的秘密

 

“仁俊，你怎么了？”

黄仁俊红着眼睛坐在高级商场的沙发上，他怎么说得出口，堂堂正正地告诉李马克：老子的屁股后面现在正塞着李帝努的领带，就是那劳什子让他坐立不安。材质挺括的布料刮骚着青年敏感的粘膜，一不经意就擦过微凸的腺体，激得青年又是一阵忍不住的颤栗就向前倒去。

李帝努将对方的头按到自己的腰上，高级的皮质腰带在空调里冰凉地贴住黄仁俊的脸颊，“我们仁俊是不舒服吗？”

一双笑眼里满是深意的笑意。

李马克怎么知道，就在二十分钟前的更衣室里，西装革履的精英先生把小秘书死死地按在了墙上，一只手扯开对方的裤子，不由分说地一通煽风点火直到对方小声啜泣着射出来，又用沾满精液的那只手赤裸裸地直接塞进秘书先生底下那张微张的小口，恶劣的扯下奢侈品领带，一点一点地送进对方的后穴里。

“全吃进去了，”李帝努看着被领带撑到无法完全合拢的小口才算颇为满意地笑了，松开那只扼制住对方的手轻轻拍了拍黄仁俊的屁股，“我们仁俊可真是厉害。”

“那JENO你带仁俊先休息一会儿吧。”

李马克完全是状况外。

“马克走了，”弯下腰，总裁大人亲昵地拍了拍下属的脸蛋，“怎么办，仁俊？喜不喜欢？”

黄仁俊拿一双折腾得湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他。

“啊，因为马克哥走了所以生气了吗？”轻轻地捏住对方尖尖的下颚，李帝努歪着头笑了，“原来我们仁俊喜欢被别人听着被操呢。”

“难怪刚刚那么兴奋，一下子就射了。”

一把揪住秘书先生凌乱的领口，“走不走？”

“还是说就在这里办了你？”

“我还真是忍不住了，”恶意的拿下身顶撞了一下黄仁俊挺翘的臀部，“感觉到没有。”

总裁大人凑在下属的耳边若即若离道。

黄仁俊脚步虚浮地被扯到高级商场的洗手间，靠着洗手台就腿软地下滑。

李帝努伸出一条腿抵住对方的腿间，“给我看看，我们淫荡的秘书先生藏了什么小秘密？”

一边伸手扯开刚刚就饱受荼毒的西裤，他一把将黄仁俊抱到高高的洗手台上，强硬地掰开对方的双腿，让那不能闭合的小口直截了当地暴露在残忍的猎人面前，一只骨节分明的手指塞进了紧窄的小口缓慢地抽出了领带的一角，“我们仁俊，长了小尾巴呢。”

他低声凑在黄仁俊耳边笑着。

黄仁俊简直要崩溃，“你做不做？”

“我们的秘书先生在求我干他？”

李帝努笑嘻嘻地捏着那条露出一角的领带，又活生生挤了两根手指进去，抓住粘腻得一塌糊涂的布料，一步一顿地往外抽动，动作之间拉动着透明的体液混合着先前被抹进去的白浊的精液一起顺着秘书先生白皙瘦长的双腿缓慢地滑落下来。

黄仁俊感受到湿黏的液体顺着脚踝滑动，他的后背死死地抵住一面镜子，他的面前也有镜子，混浊的液体要掉不掉地挂在他的脚踝上，洗手台是金色的，而他不知不觉就被扒得浑身赤裸，一脸的凌乱沉迷。

难耐地咬住嘴唇，秘书先生发出微小的哼声。

还算宽敞的洗手间传来了隔壁隔间的开门声。

李帝努感觉到自己手指突然被紧紧地吸吮了一下。他抬起头来看了看瘫软的青年，皱了皱眉头，“这么好看的嘴唇，干嘛咬他。”

说着就欺身上去含住了对方的下唇。掠夺一样的吮住那受到主人压迫的唇瓣，舌头恣意地扫过青年同样炽热的口腔，他倏地又默默退出去，发了疯似的啃噬对方薄薄的下唇。那是一种缓慢而持续的小动作，黄仁俊感到一股血腥味儿顺着津液淌下来，但是李帝努没完没了地吮吻着，从抵死狠厉到柔情万分，直到那淡色的嘴唇最后彻底变成鲜艷的殷红。

总裁先生空闲的一只手摸上了小秘书平坦的胸前，漫不经心地挑逗着对方淡色的乳粒，另一只手绕过身后直勾勾地探入了那柔软甜蜜的后穴。

他的脸紧紧地贴着黄仁俊的脸颊，潮湿的鼻息洒在黄仁俊的脸上，是带着烟草味的薄荷，勾起手指玩味地挑逗着青年的后穴，李帝努黏乎乎地靠着黄仁俊的耳朵道，“仁俊的后面，死死地咬着我不松口呢。”

轻柔地舔舐着青年敏感的耳廓，“下来吧，我想要你了宝贝。”

黄仁俊被按着跪在落地镜面前，他现在是被逼入死角的猎物，凶狠的猎手死死地咬住了他纤细的脖颈让他动弹不得，他的双手被对方抓着在镜面上铐牢，李帝努从后面顶开了青年的双腿，以至于对方完全失去了自己的支点，只能自暴自弃一样地向下向身后下落。

总裁好整以暇地抽出腰间的皮带，皮质品在空气中发出了一声脆响。

“喜欢被打吗？”

黄仁俊的上半身快要贴到镜面上去了，胸前的两粒乳粒在冰凉的气息里颤颤巍巍地挺立着，下身的阴茎早就是半挺立的状态，正可怜巴巴地一股一股的向外吐出透明的液体。

“进…进来。”

李帝努听到这话就忍不住小声地笑了，气流一阵阵地喷在黄仁俊耳侧，惹得对方忍不住的下滑，直要坐到李帝努腿上。总裁胯下早就勃发的性器死死地抵住对方湿淋淋的穴口，硕大的龟头分泌出粘稠的液体混合着原本对方肠道内就存在的稀稀拉拉的体液，抵着翕动的肉穴缓缓滑动了两下，随后就一鼓作气，破开了层层叠叠的柔嫩内壁，直捣对方最深入的密处。

一片湿热紧紧地包裹着自己的孽根，哪怕是微弱的一点点摩擦都让人欲罢不能。李帝努简直要停不下不断抽插的动作，他俯身紧靠住青年的后背，不可抑止地死死咬上了对方脆弱的脖颈，用野兽交欢的原始姿态抵死缠绵。

总裁的双手死死地扣住对方的手腕，直捏得黄仁俊手腕发红，骨节硌在镜面上发疼，他的动作一下一下狠得好像交配中的雄兽担惊受怕自己的雌兽会逃跑一样，每一次动作都力求能够彻底地钉入对方身体的最深处，情节恶劣地顶着黄仁俊脆弱的腺体不停地撞击，两个人体液在激烈的摩擦顶撞之间变成了淅淅沥沥的泡沫，顺着两个人相连的交合处流淌下来，濡湿了双方的毛发。

李帝努简直要红了眼睛，他知道黄仁俊早就受不了了，腰软成了一滩，正一个劲儿地往自己身上靠。男人青筋暴涨的性器几乎要深入到一个不可思议的地步，沉甸甸的囊袋在交接的股间不停歇地撞击着，混着水声在这空荡荡的洗手间里传出响亮而淫靡的声音。

隔壁隔间传来了冲水的声音。

“你听见了吗仁俊？”

对着青年敏感的腺体卖力地冲撞，“有人正听着呢。”

“叫出声来。”

“不……唔…”

黄仁俊不可抑制地流泪了，他闭着眼，眼睫颤动，他哪里还敢看镜子里的自己，赤裸的，不堪的，沉溺在欲望里面无可自拔的，在欲望的原罪面前没有人类能够幸免，他的脑袋里叫嚣着多巴胺带来的快感让他真要不顾理智颜面的叫出声来。

李帝努知道对方哭了，哪怕只是生理性的泪水他也无比怜惜地侧过来，用粗糙的舌尖一点一点将微咸的液体舔舐干净。温和地吻上对方紧闭的眼睛，感受到青年的眼球在薄薄的眼皮底下轻轻地滑动，他姿态虔诚地将小秘书未完的泪水啜饮出来，身下的动作却暴露了自己在脆弱面前全然的兴奋。黄仁俊的泪水简直就是他的专属催情剂，粗大的性器在窄小的穴口悍然地进出，大股的粘液被带出青年的体外，有时甚至还有一点点鲜红的软肉，总裁身下的猎物发出颤抖一样哭着的呻吟。

这是一场酣畅淋漓的交锋。

后坐的位置使总裁的阴茎进入了前所未有的深度，高温的肠道像无数张湿热的嘴，紧紧地吸附着快感来源的孽根，每一次抽出的动作都好像热情似火的挽留。如果黄仁俊是个OMEGA，此刻恐怕早就被李帝努操开了生殖腔，粗大的性器横冲直撞地抵住对方紧窒的宫口，蛮横霸道地操进去，等着一股一股的浓精被直接射进OMEGA的肚子里，狠狠地堵在子宫里直到怀孕。

感受到青年一阵微小的颤抖，惯常的默契让李帝努知道对方就要射了，加快了进出的动作，情潮之下又重重顶弄了几下，才算意犹未尽地埋在对方体内射了出来，微凉的精液射在青年的腺体位置，李帝努低下头发现怀里的青年早就把小腹污得一片糊涂。

“仁俊啊……”

把失神的青年揽进自己的怀里，李帝努埋头在对方的脖颈，深吸了一口气，“我喜欢你，不准去找马克了知道吗。”

这是，我们的秘密。


End file.
